VEGETA MEET HIS FUTURE MATE
by Kai Hilary love forever
Summary: B/V get together.
1. VEGETA MEET HIS FUTURE MATE Prologue

**_Vegeta meet his future mate_**

Author: Super Saiyon Vegeta and Bulma

Prologue

Once a pone a time their, lived two races of people in the universe the Saiyon's and the Changelings that change into black panthers or any other animals.  The Saiyon had a treedy going on with Prince Vegeta and the changeling Princess Bulma would be betrothed when they were seventeen or sixteen years old to make the war stop and peace become between their people. Prince Vegeta and princess Bulma were five years old. Time past for them to meet.

Bulma and her father the king Trunks Brief were on their way to meet King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta on a planet between their borders of their empires.  The day came; both ships arrived at the same time.  Mean will on the Saiyon ship Prince Vegeta was training in his gravity Chamber till his father walked in and told Prince Vegeta to get cleaned up to go meet flusher mate.  But father I don't need a mate.  Owe you do to need a mate to become King.   All I need to do is kill you and take the throne.  You can't take the thrown with out a mate and a queen.  


	2. VEGETA MEET HIS FUTURE MATE Chapter 1

**_Vegeta meet his future mate_**

**Chapter 1 **

**M**ean will on the changeling ship Bulma was getting forced to change into a beautiful dress to meet Prince Vegeta on the planet in fifteen minuets.   Then the ship started to shake, the monitors started to smoke they Finley they blow out and up, King Brief told every one to the launch bay.  Every one started to run to the launch bay, accepted Bulma how had to control the ship away from the saiyon ship and the planet.  The ship cot on fire and started smoking, the saiyon King Vegeta try to contacted the damaged changelings ship "this is King Vegeta answer me do you need any assistants and what going on".   Bulma answered the message "your majesty this is Princess Bulma Brief please move your ship 500 hundred feet away are ship is malphungting my people have trains furred to the planet. I'm the only one on the ship, I will meet you down on the planet after the ship exposed signing off ".  Bulma started to change into a bright light and she started to turn into a shape of a phoenix the ship exploded in to a bright light Bulma the phoenix shot out of the center of the ship she didn't have an off oxygen to make it to the planet, so she had to go to the saiyon ship. Nevertheless, she did not tell them she was coming; she had to land at the docking bay on the saiyon ship.   Therefore, Bulma in her phoenix form she headed torded the ships docking bay.  She started powering down when she made her landing and started to change back into her human form, Bulma opened her eyes to see there were about five saiyon guards the saiyon King Vegeta witch she meet when he came to her planet and purposed the alliance with Prince Vegeta and Princess Bulma. Bulma gusted the other young man behind King Vegeta is Prince Vegeta, but she didn't see the big burley guard that came up behind her she turn around and stepped back into a corner of the docking bay and Nappa came in front of her and the King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta.  Bulma was so scared she changed into a black panther she started show her fangs and tossing her tail at all of the saiyon's, King Vegeta saw the gold chain neck less that King Vegeta picked out with his son Prince Vegeta four Princess Bulma of the changelings.        King Vegeta stepped around Nappa and asked the panther believing to be Princess Bulma "are you Princess Bulma of the changelings ". 

Bulma stopped showing her fangs and slapping her tail, she knew King Vegeta, Bulma talk in her panther form and shocked everyone exesepped King Vegeta and young Prince Vegeta. "Yes I'm Princess Bulma ". She smiled  " I'll change into my human form but first I need some clause she said."  King Vegeta stepped forward and put his royal cap around her " this will do tile we get something else's King Vegeta said".  Bulma said," thank you, but I need you to turn around why I change into a my human form so the light wont blind you".

King Vegeta told everyone close your eyes as Bulma started to change into a bright Wight light turned into a shape into a human girl the light faded and they're studded a blue hair and blue eyes and cream colored body of a girl.  She covered her self with the Kings royal cap King Vegeta put around her.  Bulma said," you can turn around now."     All the saiyon's turned around were shocked to see a beautiful goddess standing in front of them and the King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta.

King Vegeta came out of his shock and said, " I haven't introduced you to my son." How came out of his shock too, I'm done changing that shock all the saiyon the prince razed his ki and in fear the other saiyon ran out of the docking bay.   Prince Vegeta liked his lips and looked her up and down; Prince Vegeta for seventeen years old liked his flusher mate. Prince Vegeta asked Princess Bulma how old she was.  Bulma said, " I'm sixteen years old." 

Bulma suddenly felt her head heart, she know something was wrong with her father he was dieing, Bulma finely said," King Vegeta something wrong I need to go down to the planet I think my father dieing.  King Vegeta said" let go down to the planet." 

King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta, Princess Bulma headed to the royal space ship as they started into the ship Prince Vegeta gave princess Bulma had and lead her to a big couch he sat down. He told Bulma to lie down so she snuggled into Prince Vegeta's arms and fell a sleep as King Vegeta set the condones to the planet below.  


End file.
